Romance Theme Challenge of Sky and Syd
by ShootingStars94
Summary: Ars Amatoria’s Ranger Romance Theme challenge.
1. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge

----

_'Friends,'_ thats what he and Syd were, or at least that is how he thought it was. But recently he seemed to be able to be around her more, and he didn't understand it one bit. He'd also started to notice the little things about Syd like how she played with her hair when she had nothing else to do, and how she would always know how to cheer up everyone one on the team. Bridge says I'm in denial of my feelings towards her, but what does he know.

"Sky are you pating attention" Bridge said to his roommate who had just spaced out looking at the wall for an extended amount of time

"I'm fine" Sky said calmly as he got off his bed and headed for the door

"Where are you going?" Bridge had asked him with curiousity evident in his voice

"To walk around" Sky replied dryly

Sky walked out of his room and walked down the hall and bumped into someone in the hall.

"Hey watch where you..." Sky had started to say but realised it was Sydney who he knocked over and he then felt guilty and held his hand out to her and she had gladly accepted, "Sorry Syd"

"It's okay" Syd said with a soft smile

Sky had instantly felt his legs melt at the smile Syd gave. Was it possible that he Sky Tate, cadet by the rule bookhad fallen for Sydney Drew, SPD princess. No that wasn't possible because he and Sydney were just _friends._

"Sky you okay?" Syd asked noticing Sky staring at her

"Yeah, you know what" Sky said with a smile as he went and wrapped an arm around Syd

"What's that?" Syd said looking up at Sky

"You are a really good friend" Sky said with a smile

"Thanks you too" Syd said as she smiled back at Sky

----

Well theres my first chapter, I know it short but it definatly won't be mylast chaptey.Hope you all enjoy! and please R&R


	2. Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge

- - -

'_Of all the things the team wants to do together, it has to be a game of Truth or Dare'_ Sky Tate thought to himself as him and his fellow teammates made their way into the common room

"Hey Sky you okay?" Syd asked as she looked at her friend curiously, and when she got no reply she started to worry

Sky was still floating in his thoughts now, unaware of Syd speaking to him, but he was instantly taken out of his thoughts when, bam he got hit across the face by none other than Sydney Drew who was trying to get his attention all along, "Hey what was that for?" Sky said as he put his hand to where Syd slapped him

"Sorry Sky, you just scared me when you never replied to me so I wanted to make sure you were still alive" Syd said giving Sky a genuine smile

"It's alright my fault…" Sky said as he smiled back at Syd

Both Sky and Syd's eyes met and they inched closer to one another when Bridge then came up to Sky and put a piece of buttery toast in between Sky and Syd, "Hey guys want some toast, it's buttery" Bridge said cheerfully

"No thanks" Both Sky and Syd said at the same time in a tone of annoyance

"Bridge didn't you see, Sky and Syd were getting all mushy and then you interrupted" Jack said with a sly grin as a plan formed in his mind, and at the same time Sky and Syd sent glares at Jack which made the rest of the squad erupt into laughter

"So no funny" Syd said and rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Z on the couch _'We were so close too'_ Syd thought to herself and sighed softly

Z looked at Syd and grinned and then whispered to her, "Mad you didn't get to kiss your _boyfriend_ Syd?"

"He is not my boyfriend…. yet" Syd said with a grin and Z just smirked

Sky sighed as he was still standing where he and Syd had almost shared a kiss, but he then reluctantly walked over by Jack and Bridge and sat down, "Okay so who is going first?"

Bridge raised his hand, "I want to go first!"

"Well I guess Bridge is going first then" Jack said and nodded to Bridge

"Alright! Z, Truth or Dare?" Bridge asked with a smile

Z sat there and thought for a moment before replying, "Dare"

"Okay, I Dare you to eat a piece of buttery toast" Bridge said with a grin

Z groaned and the other members of the squad shared their fair amount of laughter, Bridge then approached Z with a piece of buttery toast and Z reluctantly took the piece of toast and began to eat it.

"Alright Z, your turn" Jack said once Z finished the piece of toast

"Okay, Syd Truth or Dare?" Z asked looking to Syd

Syd sat there and thought for a moment on which to chose until she made up her mind, "Truth"

"Okay, is it true that you want to kiss Sky?" Z said with a grin

Sky's attention was turned to Syd the second Z asked the question, and Syd sat there looking slightly pale as she turned her gaze from Z to Sky. _'Oh no… what do I do…'_ Syd thought to herself and then smirked, "Who in this academy doesn't want to" Syd replied

Everyone in the room but Sky was laughing, and Syd noticed this and felt slightly bad but knew it was the only way to keep her secrete safe.

"Alright Syd, it's your turn" Jack said with a nod

"Okay, Truth or Dare Jack?" Syd asked with a grin

Jack looked at Syd and thought for a moment on which to choose until he made up his mind, "Truth."

"Is it true that at one point you had feelings towards Z? Syd asked with a grin and both Z and Jack looked at her with wide eyes

"Well, I… there was one point as to which I had a crush on Z, but not anymore" Jack admitting blushing lightly

Z gave a face that said gross, while the rest of the squad snickered

"Okay, my turn now, Sky Truth or Dare?" Jack asked with a grin

Sky looked at Jack skeptically and thought for a moment on which to chose, "Dare" Sky said with confidence

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Syd" Jack said and Sky looked at him dumb founded

"Excuse me?" Sky said blinking at Jack

"I said, I dare you to kiss Syd" Jack said as Z, Bridge, and himself grinned

Sky looked to Syd and stood up and walked over to her, once he reached where Syd was sitting Syd had gotten up from her seat as well

"Oh and Sky, it can't be a cheap kiss on her cheek, has to be lips" Jack said with a grin

Sky turned and glared at Jack and then looked at Syd and nodded to himseld, he could do this it's what he's always wanted, might as well make it the best

With that thought Sky put his arms around Syd and brought her into a passionate, yet loving kiss. Sky then pulled back slowly and stepped away from Syd. The look on Syd's face was of pure shock and Sky shook his head, he felt his did wrong by kissing Syd like that, and within a matter of seconds Sky ran away from the room in a flash leaving Syd there speechless.

"Great job Jack, you made Sky run away" Z said rolling her eyes

"Well I didn't think it would mean something to him" Jack said with a snicker

"Really, because I could have sworn Sky told he was madly in love with…" Bridge began but Z went over to him and put a hand over his mouth

Syd was then taken out of her shocked mode and looked to Bridge, "Was madly in love with who Bridge?" Syd asked eagerly

Bridge shook his head and Z kept her hand over Bridge's mouth

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on" Syd said looking from Z to Bridge and then to Jack

"I'll tell you, Sky is madly in love with you" Jack said as he stood up

Syd stood there not believing it and turned to look to Z and Bridge and they nodded and Syd felt herself pale as she sat herself back down on the couch, "Then that kiss… it wasn't just a dare… it was how he felt too" Syd said out loud to no one but herself and then got up, "I need to go find him" Syd bolted up from her seat and ran off to Sky's room where she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sky's voice said calmly as if he expected someone to arrive

Syd walked in slowly and sat by Sky on his bed, "Sky…"

Sky shook his head, "Let me speak, Syd that kiss it was a dare but it was also something more that…" Sky began but Syd had brought Sky into a kiss stopping him from completing his sentence

"I know Sky, and I feel the same way" Syd said with a smile and Sky wrapped an arm around her and thought _'to think it only took just a dare'_


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge

- - - -

Sydney Drew laid on her bed in her room looking through a fashion magazine, as she looked through the magazine there was still only one person on her mind and that was her boy friend. Sydney Drew was dating the one and only Sky Tate, the one who everyone thought had a stick up his ass. They had been dating for about a month now, and Syd couldn't help but notice that this whole week Sky had deliberately ignored her. The question that instantly popped up in her mind was 'could Sky be keeping a secret from her?' Syd was then brought out of her thoughts when Z walked into their room.

"Hey Syd, how come you not with blue boy?" Z asked with a grin on her face

"I told you not to call him that, and I'm not with him because he is doing something… again" Syd replied as she put her magazine down and sighed

"What could Sky possibly be doing that would keep him from you?" Z said as she looked at her roommate questioningly

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, but Sky has disappeared this whole week, I think at most we spent 15 minutes together so far this whole week" Syd replied with a pout

"Well you could always ask Bridge you know, he only lives in the same room with Sky maybe he knows something" Z said with a shrug as she went to get her CD player and sat on her bed and turned her music on

Syd sighed and got up from her bed and headed out the door and towards Bridge and Sky's room in hope of getting some form of an answer out of Bridge

- - - -

Sky Tate stood in the park by the big swing set with a girl at about the age of eight on the swing in front of him. You could hear the eight year old girl laughing of joy and a smile on both the eight year old girl and Sky.

"Higher Sky, push me higher" the little girl shouted at Sky and he obeyed and pushed the little girl higher

"Happy now, I pushed you higher" Sky said in a slightly sarcastic way but could only smile at the little girl

"Lets go get ice cream big brother" the little girl said as she jumped off the swing and went over to Sky and gave him a big hug

"Alright we'll get ice cream, just don't tell mom I've been spoiling you" Sky said as he hugged his little sister and then took her hand and walked off to an ice cream stand on the sidewalk

"How may I help you?" the ice cream seller asked Sky and his little sister

"Can I get a small scoop of Vanilla and whatever this little one wants" Sky said with a smile

"I want the Cookies N' Cream" the little girl said as she pointed to the flavor on the ice cream cart

Within a few moments the ice cream seller had his ice cream ready, "Here you are, that will be four fifty please"

Sky went into his wallet and took out four dollars and fifty cents and handed the man the money and then took the ice cream and his little sister over to a bench where they would sit and eat their ice cream

- - - -

Syd approached Bridge and Sky's room slowly and then knocked softly on the door until she herd Bridge's voice telling her to come in. She walking into the boy's room and saw there was no Sky and she frowned slightly and then looked to Bridge.

"Bridge do you know where Sky is?" Syd questioned the green ranger as he sat on his bed doing a crossword puzzle

"He went to the park… he should be back in about an hour or so" Bridge said choosing his words carefully, knowing that Syd didn't know about Sky's secret

"The park… did he go with anyone?" Syd asked and she saw the second she asked that Bridge started tensing up, "Bridge, what do you know that I don't"

"Syd, it's not my place" Bridge began, "you need to talk to Sky, I have no authority in telling you anything"

Syd sighed feeling a slight panic rush through her body and all of the possibilities of something bad happening, like Sky falling in love with another women

Bridge saw this expression and grinned, "Don't worry Syd, it has nothing to do with another women"

Syd sighed and relief and nodded to Bridge, "Bridge when Sky gets back tell him to come to the common room" with that said Syd left the boy's room and went to sit in the common room to wait on the arrival of Sky

Many hours later:

Sky walked into his room slowly and saw Bridge still working on the crossword puzzle from earlier, "You still working on that thing?"

Bridge looked up and slightly jumped at Sky's arrival and then remembered what Syd told him, "Sky, Syd told me to tell you to go to the common room when you got back"

Sky raised an eyebrow at Bridge and shrugged and headed off to the common room. When Sky arrived in the common room he saw Syd laying on the couch sound asleep, and he couldn't help but smile. She had looked so peaceful and so much at ease he then walked over to her and carefully picked her up bridal style and started to carry her back towards her room

"Sky…" Syd mumbled tiredly

"Shhh, just sleep we will talk later" Sky said as he had just entered Syd's room and he carefully put her down on the bed and tucked her in

"I know you have a secrete" Syd mumbled as she started to fall back into sleep

Sky sighed and knew instantly Bridge had to have said something, "We'll talk tomorrow, I'll explain then" Sky said and then kissed Syd on the head and then headed back to his own room and went to sleep

The next morning:

Syd woke up tiredly and found herself in her bed; it took her a few moments for her to register what had happened last night. She remembered waiting for Sky in the common room and her falling asleep. Then it hit her, Sky had carried her back to the room and said he'd explain himself today. She quickly pulled her blankets off herself and headed to the shower and showered as fast as she could. Within about thirty minutes later she was putting on her uniform and heading out the door and as she walked outside her room she bumped right into Sky and fell back, but Sky retaliated and grabbed her so she wouldn't fall to the ground

"Sorry about that, was just coming to see you" Sky said with a smile and then pulled Syd towards him and kissed her with lust

Syd did enjoy the kiss but pulled back, "You okay, you are kissing me as if we are never going to again" Syd said with a small smile on her face

"Nothings wrong, actually everything is great I just haven't seen you all week so just wanted to kiss you really badly" Sky said with a smile and grabbed Syd's hand, "I have kind of been keeping a secret from you"

"I know, Bridge kind of told me" Syd said looking Sky in the eyes, "What is going on, I haven't seen you all week"

"You see Syd I have a little sister, her name is Annemarie, she is eight years old and only family she has is me and my mom" Sky said hoping Syd would understand

"So that is where you been all week… with your sister?" Syd said as a huge smile appeared on her face

"Yeah, you aren't mad are you?" Sky said hoping Syd wouldn't be angry with him

"I have no reason to be mad, I'm relieved though that you told me" Syd said with a smile and then grew serious and took Sky's hands, "You know you can always be honest with me, so no more secrets from now on okay?"

"Yeah, no more secrets" Sky said with a smile, "So want to go meet her and get to know her a bit?"

"Sure" Syd said with a smile and took Sky's hand and walked with him out of the academy both glad to know there was no secret anymore


	4. WorstCase Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Summary: Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme challenge

It was middle of the day when the SPD rangers had gotten a call that was most unusual it was a kidnapping call that was to be forwarded to Sky Tate. Most of the team had known Sky had his little sister Annemarie except for Jack and Z who had not yet learned of that fact until today. SPD had gotten a call saying that Annemarie was kidnapped by Broodwing. As if that wasn't enough Broodwing demanded that for a safe trade off that Sky would appear at the abandoned warehouse with one other ranger where Sky was to be traded to Broodwing for a safe returning of Annemarie. Of course Sky instantly agreed to this and even suggested that it be Jack who accompanies him to the trade off. "Cadet Tate do you understand that with this trade off that it may be difficult for us to locate and rescue you right away?" Commander Cruger questioned the young man.

"Sir, I understand the dangers of this trade off, but Annemarie is my little sister and my responsibility. I would be devastated if she was to get hurt and I have option to save her from that. I hope you understand whether SPD backs me up on my decision or not to do this trade off I will be there. I do have one request though sir, once Annemarie is back here safely please take care of her for me" Sky said with determination evident in his face, his determination was so bold that not even Cruger could deny him this.

"Alright Cadet Tate, be ready to leave with Cadet Landors in an hour" Command Cruger said with some regret evident in his voice, "Dismissed!"

With that said Sky instantly left the commanders office and headed to the common room where Syd, Z, Bridge and Jack all looked to Sky expectantly to know what was going to happen. Sky could barely bring himself to look at his girlfriend Syd because he knew what he was about to say would devastate her. Sky looked to all of his friends and took a deep breathe in, "What is going to happen is we are going to do as Broodwing demands. We are going to trade me for the safety of Annemarie. Jack I was hoping you would come with me to make sure the deal falls through completely. Once I am with Broodwing and Jack has Annemarie they are to leave and then Broodwing is to take me captive as he wishes. I know this is risky and dangerous but Annemarie is my little sister and her safety is most important. I hope you all support me and of course find and rescue me once I am taken captive."

Sky's words had struck his fellow teammates hard, Broodwing was going to take Sky captive and none of them would be able to save him until later. Jack was the first to speak, "Sky I will go with you and I promise that once we get Annemarie back here safely we will do everything we can to get you back. I would do the same thing if I was put in your position."

"If Jack is supportive and determined I know we will get you back" Z said with a grin, "Just don't give Broodwing too much trouble now Sky."

Sky gave a soft smile to both Jack and Z, "Thanks guys, it means a lot to have your support…" Sky then looked to Syd and Bridge who were both looking at the floor unsure of what to say, "Bridge? Syd? I can't do this without knowing you guys are supporting me."

Bridge looked up to his best friend and roommate and hugged him, "You are my bestest buddy Sky, I don't want you to go but I know you are strong or at least stronger than me because I not sure if I could handle this situation… then again I am an only child and only way I could experience this is if I had a sibling…" Bridge started rambling on about the situation.

"Bridge I'll miss you too buddy, and I know in some strange way that your rambling right then means you support me" Sky replied giving his best friend and roommate a hug.

"Just make sure you make Broodwing regret ever taking your sister from you and you got to have a piece of buttery toast before you leave!" Bridge said excitedly and ran off to get Sky some toast.

Sky chuckled at his best friends' action and words, now all that was left was for Syd to be okay with this. He knew though there was no way she could ever be okay with this type of news, it was probably considered the worst-case scenario for her. Sky walked over to Syd who still had not taken her gaze off the floor and lifted her chin up. When doing so he saw her eyes flooded with tears and all he could do was hug her tightly. "Syd I promise I will come back safely, you need to trust me. I need to get Annemarie back and while she is here without me being here I need you to be strong for her and take care of her for me. Can you do that for me?" Sky asked as he lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes.

Syd couldn't find words all she did was nod to Sky and burry her face into his chest again and cry. It was a horrible sight to see but she didn't care, the man of her dreams was going off into one of the worst possible scenario's she could think of that involved her not seeing him the next morning. "Sky… promise me… no matter what you will stay safe… and… and come back to me and Annemarie."

Sky hugged Syd tighter, "I promise Syd I will come back safely, and it will be you and the others that get me back safely."

For the remainder of the time Sky had left before the trade off he had spent time with his team and most importantly Syd. She refused to leave his side until she had to be pulled away by Z and three of her replica's to hold her back as Sky left with Jack in the Jeep to the trade off area. After about an hour Jack had come back with a very upset Annemarie who as soon as she got to the base found Syd and hugged her tightly. The rest of the day had been very solemn for everyone was unsure of what was to happen now especially being a ranger down. The only thing they all did know was this was by far the worst-case scenario not only for Syd but for Sky's little sister Annemarie.


End file.
